Frost Bite
by lizabel411
Summary: So, why are you following me around? I dont even remotely like you." "Well, that's fine Edward. I'm just trying to find a goddarn bathroom in this house!" Bella and Edward hate each other. But when love blossoms, will they get over the glaring differences
1. Meeting the Cullens

It's cold.

Ice cold.

Grrrr.

So cold that I can feel my fingers turning blue, swelling up with frostbite.

Shoot. I really should have put on thicker gloves this morning.

It was so stupid what I was trying to do. I had completely failed my promise to my mother to not get into any crazy mess while I was visiting Charlie, my father. But how could I not resist? I mean, they were just way too interesting to ignore. I would start school next week and hopefully know as much as I can about them.

The Cullens.

I had spotted them one day as I was unpacking my clothes. They were just hanging out like the normal average family. But I had noticed that they were all inhumanly beautiful. No way was that normal.

The Cullens lived next door to Charlie and I couldn't be more excited. Well, elated actually.

I already knew all of their names. Charlie told me. I'm not that much of an advanced stalker. Come on. I'm only fifteen.

But there were a lot of people in one house. Of course, it helped that their home was just about a mansion.

Geeze.

There was Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. Then their children Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. Alice was a tiny little thing. I had seen her flit through the yard a few times, mostly dancing to her own music. Emmett always had a couple of weights in his hands. He had huge muscles and sort of scared me shitless. And lastly was Edward. He was the most beautiful Cullen. He sort of seemed like the depressed type, you know, one who always wears black and never smiles? But he was still amazingly handsome. And from what I'd heard from Charlie's praise, they were all very smart. Could all skip to college if they wanted to.

Now, I was being the biggest idiot ever.

I was standing outside in 0 degree weather with little clothing on. I'd expected to stay out for a few minutes but not a whole hour!

I wanted to see what the Cullens were really like. Most people shied away from them. Except for me. I was fascinated with them, sick as that sounds. I just couldn't make myself afraid of them. Not really.

The door finally opened! I hid behind a huge bush on the side of the house.

Edward Cullen walked out, a phone pressed to his ear.

"No, no, that's fine. I mean, if that's impossible...well, of course. Not now though, I can't. Maybe...? Alright, that's reasonable. Fine." His voice became colder as he spoke.

I smiled hugely, for his voice was like the sofest velvet. It warmed me up, as cold as I was.

And then, clumsy me, I stepped on a branch.

A huge one.

And of course my _perfect_ Edward heard it.

Wait, my perfect...? Where did that come from?

I gasped silently as he turned towards me. He narrowed his eyes and began to walk.

"Yes. No. I'll see you later...I thought I...heard something...No, it's nothing to worry about. I swear, I'm fine!" He was almost yelling now.

Whatever the person answered, he didn't seem to like it. He pressed the end button without answering and threw it on the porch.

"I know you're out there. Might as well show yourself before I find you." He announced.

I shuddered. Ooh. Hide and seek with Edward.

This might be fun.

But I decided not to risk it. He seemed to be very angry and I'm sure I would just make it worse by hiding and not revealing myself.

"OK, ok. You got me." I said, standing with my hands up.

He rose an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

I winced. For him to not be aware of me, and I only too aware of him...it was pretty pathetic.

"Um, well I'm your next door neighbor..."

"No you're not." He interrupted.

I frowned, putting my hands on my hips. "Yeah, I am. Charlie's my dad alright? I'm here to stay, for now." I couldn't help that my voice became suddenly wistful.

I cleared it and charged on.

"And it just so happens that I think I lost something over here. I've been looking but can't seem to find it...and then you appeared and I was scared that I was trespassing."

I snorted to myself. Yeah, trespassing, let him swallow that one. I was not one to be afraid of breaking the rules.

Edward looked at me like I was a retard. "OK, sure. Let's go with that. And did you find what you lost?"

_What?_ Oh! "Um, not yet. It's so cold out here and my fingers are numb..." Care to invite me in Mr. Cullen?

"Oh." Hmph. Apparently not.

Then the savior of all saviors came out.

"Edward? Are you through with the phone? I...oh! Hello dear."

I smiled at Esme Cullen. "Hi Mrs. Cullen."

"My goodness it's cold! Why don't you come in? I'm sure Edward here was about to invite you..." Esme looked at Edward questionably. He just shrugged and picked up the phone before returning into the warm house.

Esme sighed. "I'm sorry. He's a little...moody sometimes. He'll warm up to you. Come in."

I followed Esme gratefully. Charlie wouldn't miss me, he was working at the police department. Probably playing cards or something.

She closed the door behind me and took my coat. "I didn't catch your name dear..."

"Oh! Sorry. I live next door with Charlie, my father. I'm Isabella Swan. Call me Bella."

Esme smiled, it lit up her heart shaped face. "Pleased to meet you Bella. I'm..."

"Mrs. Esme Cullen...right? Charlie told me about you all. You seem to be a nice family."

Esme laughed. "We certainly try. What brings you over here Bella?" She asked, honestly curious.

I shrugged. "Well, I lost something and I thought it might have blown away. It's just a little letter written to me. It's kind of important. But it flew out my window and towards your house. I don't suppose...?"

Esme shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll look for it though. I just hate loosing things."

I nodded in agreement. Edward just stared at me from his little corner he stood in.

Esme seemed to notice him too.

"Edward, be a dear and get Bella here some tea. I'm sure she'd love some."

Tea..."Um well, you see, I'm fine actually. Not that I wouldn't love your tea but I'm...deathly allergic to many things. It's sort of a curse. Charlie has it too. So, you see, I can't go out eating stuff...normally." I laughed. Let them figure _that_ one out.

"Oh! Sorry then..."

Huge booms of laughter came from upstairs. Edward's frown deepened as he turned to face the stairs.

Big heavy footsteps were coming down quickly followed by light ones.

"I told you! Now, Jasper will never speak to me again!" Someone cried out.

"Oh please Alice. He loves you so he'll definently forgive you." I deep voice replied with glee.

"Argh! That was not funny!" Alice pouted.

Both of them came into the room, looking drastically different from the other. Alice Cullen was tiny, petite with short spiked black hair. Emmett Cullen was huge, muscular with soft blonde hair slightly covering his eyes. Alice looked angry and upset while Emmett was joyful. And of course they were both amazingly beautiful.

Esme sighed as she waved her hand at her children. "These are Alice and Emmett, my other son and my daughter. I have no idea what trouble they have gotten into and Lord knows I _**don't **_want to know!"

Emmett laughed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok, what happened?" Esme stood up, sounding like a referee.

Alice pointed up at Emmett. "He called Jasper up and told him that I was going out with Mike Newton! That pig! I hate him! And worse part is, Jazz believed...! I really like him and I know he likes me too...but we're not even official and Emmett might have ruined that!"

Esme shook her head. "Is that true Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged his too big shoulders. "Maybe. I really couldn't say whether or not Jasper actually believed me. But I'm his best friend...why would I lie to him?"

Edward glared at me as I started to giggle. OK, so sue me Edward! It's funny!

Both of the now quarreling Cullens turned to look at me.

"Who the heck are you?" Emmett asked, curious.

"Emmett!" Esme reprimanded him.

He ducked his head. "Sorry mom."

I laughed and stood up. "I'm Isabella Swan and am officially your neighbor and pleased to meet you."

"So, you're like...related to Officer Swan?" Alice asked, her little eyes bright.

"I'm his daughter." I grinned.

Emmett walked over to me and shook my hand with enough force to...I don't know what but _wow_ was he strong!

"Nice to meet you, Isabella!" Emmett grinned hugely.

I winced. "Call me Bella."

"Oh." Emmett blinked. "Same to you, Bella!"

_What?_ Never mind.

I smiled all the same at him.

Edward turned to face me.

"So, what you are looking for is something somewhere on our property?" He asked snidely. _Oh who cares? His voice is still beautiful...and his face...snap out of it Bella! He's staring at you, dummy!_

I shrugged. "More or less."

Edward clenched his hands into tight fists and stomped up the stairs far away from me.

I frowned. "OK, now that was rude." _And incredibly hot!_

Esme huffed. "Well! I hope he stays up there. I've had enough of his attitude."

Alice sighed and shook his head. "He's always been like this, Mom. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Masen died he's closed himself up to everyone. Edward doesn't even play the piano anymore and you know how much he loved that thing."

I blinked. Masen? Who was that?

Emmett noticed my bewildered expression. "Oh yeah. Eddie boy's adopted. His parents died a long time ago, so don't be too sad. Esme and Carlisle are really his aunt and uncle. So now he's like, double-y tied to them! He's their nephew and son! Ha hah ha!"

I giggled with him. Then I remembered that it wasn't funny.

"Oh. How unfortunate." I said solemnly. No one, much less _Edward_, should have to go through that pain.

Esme and Alice's eyes sparkled.

"Oh no. Not really. See, it's been a joy to have Edward in our family...eh, more. But I do wish he'd act like himself again." Esme told me.

OK, so Edward's a bum. Right?

Alice jumped up and down.

Ugh, sugar rush?

"Hey Bella! I have a question!" She squealed.

I looked at Esme and Emmett. Their faces were suspiciously blank. Emmett seemed to be inching away from Alice.

"Uh, yes Ali--"

"DO YOU LIKE TO GO SHOPPING?!" She practically screamed right in my ear.

I blinked, then shuddered.

"NO! I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE IT!" I shouted back.

Alice's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide.

"Wha--wha--?" She blubbered.

I frowned. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

I busted out laughing with tears. "HAHAHAHAHA! Alice! Seriously, your face was hilarious!"

"Huh?!" Alice cried, majorly confused.

I grinned at her. "I don't hate shopping. I just don't do it a lot, only when I really need to."

Alice gaped. "Who needs to shop? Shopping is for fun Bella! Oh, I have so much to teach you! Don't I, Esme?"

Esme looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, well, if Bella's ok with that..." She fumbled.

"Well BELLA?!" Alice was all up in my face, smiling hugely.

"Gah!" I backed up quickly. She was starting to scare me.

Emmett squealed like a little girl and ran into the kitchen.

I quirked an eyebrow at his weird antics. Surely Alice couldn't be so bad...

**The next day...**

"BELLA!! ISABELLA!! COME HERE, I HAVE THE CUTEST TOP FOR YOU TO TRY ON! NOOOOWWWWWW!!" Alice screamed as loud as she could causing a few shoppers to jump, stop and stare.

I ran as fast as I could through the mall, pushing everyone and everything out of my way.

"No! No more! She's going to kill me!" I panted, trying to find a place to hide. I had taken up Alice's offer to go shopping with her today and man was I starting to regret it. It had felt like centuries in here. Alice had dragged me everywhere and anywhere. I was fairly certain that if Charlie let Alice in the house, and I'm sure he will, she will burn and destroy all of my belongings. They are all 'off the rack' which Alice absolutely disapproved.

_Mom, why did I let you talk me into coming here?!_ I thought in despair. Forks, Washington was going to be the death of me and I had just gotten here weeks ago!

_Please don't catch me, please don't catch me, please don't ca--_

"Bella." Alice stepped in front of me, glaring.

I swear my heart stopped beating.

I gulped and took a step back, preparing to run again.

"Why Alice! Good to see you! I thought that I'd lost you back there!" I giggled uncontrollably, the way I usually did when I was nervous or freakishly scared.

Alice grabbed my left forearm and pulled me to her.

"Bella, if you dare try that little stunt again I will force you to shop for high heels next _**in**_ high heels." She whispered menacingly in my ear.

I shook my head quickly. "No! No!! Please, Alice." I begged, almost on the verge of sobbing.

Alice smiled and laughed, her sudden anger blown away by my absolute helplessness. "Ok, good! Let's go Bella! I saw the cutest winter jackets..."

_**Winter jackets**? What happened to the top...? Oh never mind._

I groaned, dragging my poor, tortured, tired, and defenseless feet slowly after her.


	2. Hiding the Truth

As soon as we came back from shopping, Alice dragged me upstairs to try on and model the clothes we brought.

I groaned.

This was not what I was expecting when coming over to the Cullens. I just met them and already I've been taken hostage. Charlie had said nothing about their serious addiction to shopping. But that was probably because I was so obsessed about Edward. By the way, where was he? I hadn't seen him since I first came here. Probably sulking somewhere in the house, I bet.

I shrugged my shoulders and instantly I felt a sharp poke on my arm.

"Hey!" I protested, jumping away from Alice and her brandished finger.

Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Bella, if you dare move again you'll mess up all of my hard work! So don't do it or else."

I gulped at the implied threat. If you looked at it from someone else's perspective it would have been downright funny. I mean, how could anyone be afraid of tiny, frail looking Alice? But once you met her, you just couldn't ever underestimate Alice like that again. That would be a huge, catastrophic mistake.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself in a happy place. To my surprise, it included Edward. But he was different this time. He was actually smiling and laughing as I watched him. There was no hidden sadness in his eyes. And he looked as handsome as ever.

_**Swoon**_...

Smiling, I was barely aware that Alice was finished pulling and poking at my hair.

I jumped when Alice started to laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Alice shook her head. "Oh Bella! You should have seen your face. You looked like a lovesick puppy! I should've taken Rose's advice and take a picture."

My face went bright red. I was completely mortified. Was I that obvious?

Pathetic Bella. Just...great.

I cleared my throat, hoping for a distraction.

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said weakly.

Alice could not be fooled.

"If I had known you were that in love with my brother, I would have set you up hours ago!"

My mouth dropped open.

"B-but I just met you! How could I be in l-love with him?!" I protested, stumbling over my words as I thought about it. Me? In love? With Edward? Sure, I was just about as obsessed with him as the next girl but I never considered myself in love with him.

Was I?

"Alice? How do you know?" I asked desperately.

Alice pondered this for a moment. Finally, she smiled and answered. "Well, I know you know that everyone else in this house is taken. Also, I saw how you were talking to Edward earlier. You were bent on getting a decent conversation out of him. You seemed so interested in what he had to say. And, you also glanced at him every waking moment when you thought he wasn't looking. Now, if that isn't the beginning of a crush at least..." Alice paused and threw her hands up in the air.

"Honestly," she continued. "You two would be perfect for each other if my brother just opened up a little. He's been the odd man out for too long. It's about time he find someone. And look, a beautiful girl plops on his front step on a cold, winter day! If that isn't fate..." Alice shook her head, smiling.

I let out my long held breath slowly.

"Wow Alice. You've...put some thought into this, I can say that much." I muttered finally.

Alice shrugged. "But whatever. If it's meant to be than it'll happen. But I don't want to agonize over Edward all day. You might, but not me. So let's go show Esme your new outfit! It looks awesome on you by the by." Alice gushed excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her then smiled.

Then I froze.

Oh no.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me, worried.

"Charlie." I breathed.

"What about Charlie." Alice said softly, trying to coax me out of my sudden fright.

I shook my head hard. No. I was not going to let him do this to me again. I was old enough to take care of myself! He could not baby me anymore. I wouldn't let him do it.

I half smiled at Alice. "It's nothing. Charlie's just going to be a little concerned that I've been out so long."

"Oh!" Alice's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble!"

I patted her hand reassuringly. "No no. It's fine. He'll just have to deal. Besides, I'm having way too much fun." I winked at her.

Alice brightened up again considerably. "OK then! Let's go downstairs."

I nodded and followed her silently. She was faking it. I could read her body movement and she was lying with every step. She was still worried about me, I mused. Ha! Worried about me? I was perfectly fine of taking care of myself.

Ah, but she didn't know my little secret. Nobody would except Charlie, I smirked. He made me this way. And I was planning to get rid of that little problem very soon in the near future, matter of fact.

Alice turned around and I quickly composed my face, grinning at her. I think she caught me though for her round eyes narrowed slightly.

I held back the growl I felt starting in my chest. I was not going to break down. It had been too long for me to ruin everything now. I shook out my arms and relaxed again, following Alice.

"Hi Esme. Come look at Bella." Alice said brightly.

Esme gasped.

"Why, you look so beautiful dear." She smiled at me warmly.

OK, I admit it. I beamed. It wasn't often that I received such a sweet compliment from people other than my mother.

I looked down at myself and examined the outfit. It was pretty nice, actually. I was wearing a black halter top and some denim jeans. Apparently they were designer label from the nice way they fit. And the tags weren't poking at my skin like my other clothes. I couldn't believe that I had let them spend so much money on me.

But when it comes to Alice, it's best to just go along with it.

"Thanks so much Esme, Alice." I said softly, blushing a little. If only, if only...

"Wow."

I turned around quickly.

No.

Too quick.

Not slow enough.

Still...maybe they didn't see...

I glanced over my shoulder before responding to the person in front of me.

Oops. Alice was staring again. Esme didn't look like she caught my accelerated turn...yet.

I smiled and winked back at Alice before completing my little half circle.

And I froze completely.

"You clean up real well."

Literally, I melted.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me. I think it was Alice.

I straightened up and pulled in my lovesick stare.

"Thanks." I finally answered. It sounded like I had been running a marathon for hours. I was that breathless.

Edward smirked and walked past me to another unknown room. I tried not to shudder as I felt his lack of body heat go past me. He was cold, ice cold, like he had been sitting in the snow all day long.

So, it was true.

The Cullens were the cold ones, the blood drinkers...

Vampires.

I smiled to myself and turned back around to face Alice and Esme.

So I wasn't alone.

Sort of.

That thought made me feel...warm inside.

I wasn't cold anymore.

That was a good thing.

Alice had her head tilted to the side, examining me as I danced in my own little world.

"So, ready to go try on some more clothes?" Alice asked suddenly, bouncing on her toes again with excitement.

Just then I heard faint drifts of music playing from somewhere in the house. I noticed that Alice and Esme had both stiffened at this point. I wasn't sure why. This certainly wasn't normal behavior.

"Um...are you guys alright?" I asked hesitantly.

Esme snapped out of it first.

"Oh, we're fine dear. It's just..." She looked wistfully towards the direction the music was coming from. That was the same direction Edward had walked off to.

"He hasn't played that song in...years." Alice sighed. I caught that pause though. It sounded like Edward hadn't played in more than just years. A decade, perhaps? Maybe more?

"Oh." I nodded my head, acting like I got it. But really, what was so special about the song? And why hadn't Edward played in so long?

I closed my eyes to listen better and block out my other senses.

Wow.

He was good.

And not just good...he was amazing.

The music was so sweet and real I felt like I could just reach out and touch...

It made me cry.

"Edward..." I whispered.

Then my eyes snapped open.

I had forgotten that he could hear me.

The music abruptly stopped. I heard some shuffling sounds and then utter silence.

Oh no.

I had ruined it.

I felt my face crumple and I started to take a few steps back.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking at their spotless floor. "I'll go now. I've been over for way too long."

Alice was still staring in the now silent music's direction. Esme smiled again.

"We understand, Bella. Please do visit us again soon. It was our pleasure." Esme told me before stepping out of the room silently.

I took a slow, deep breath before turning to pull my coat on and pick up my new purchases.

It was a bit much but I could handle it. It didn't feel so heavy to me, of course.

"Bye Alice." I whispered before turning the flawlessly, polished door knob and stepping out into the cold, freezing wind.

I shut the door carefully and stood on the porch for a minute or two. I was still blown away that I had messed up. Edward was playing the piano for what had seemed like the first time in a long time and I had to speak, er, whisper.

Man!

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to interrupt like that. Honestly, I didn't. You sounded terrific by the by." I spoke softly, knowing that he could hear me.

I waited, listening to the wind rip through the trees with fierce delight.

The door behind me stayed closed.

It did not open again.

I shouldered my newly acquired load and stepped out into the white abyss ahead of me.

It was going to be a very long night.


	3. My Frigid Kiss of Death

My Frigid Kiss of Death

**Bella's POV**

I punched the front door open and threw the bag of cold clothes onto the couch.

That had _not_ gone the way I'd planned.

First of all, I wasn't suppose to get kicked out of the house. I wanted to find that piece of paper originally. But then I'd gotten sidetracked and one thing lead to another and...

now this.

"Ugh. Charlie, I know you're home." I called out, irritated beyond belief.

There was some shuffling and then my father, Charlie Swan, appeared at the staircase.

"H-hello Bella. You're home already?"

I narrowed my eyes. Irritating human...

"Of course I'm home!" I snapped, unable to conceal the growl from my throat. Oops. I guess that was a little harsh and loud. I had to remember that, while a guy, Charlie was still fragile.

Charlie winced and rubbed his arm absently. "No, no. I meant that I was merely glad that you have returned...and have not decided to leave...me forever..."

It was my turn to wince. Had I really frightened him so much that he was wishing for my absence so fiercely?

I sighed. That sound seemed to confuse Charlie.

"I'm really sorry. I truly am. I'm trying to deal with this the best I can and...it's not easy." I murmured knowing that he could still hear me.

Charlie blinked, his face blank.

"Dad?"

That seemed to shock him awake. I hadn't called him that since...that night...

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Really. I'll try to help out as best as I can."

Then he rushed upstairs.

I almost smiled. This was my most hardest part of the day. But I had gotten used to it. After all, this was my way of survival.

Charlie came back with a bowl that had a plastic lid on top.

"I saved it for you. It took a while, a few days at most. But it's nice and cold, just like you like it." Charlie grinned, absently rubbing his arm again.

I nodded and took the bowl from him and went up to my room, shutting the door closed.

I took in a deep breath, shuddered slightly, and slowly peeled off the lid.

I looked down.

Charlie's blood floated happily in the bowl.

I dipped in my forefinger to taste it.

I smiled.

He was right.

It was ice cold.

--

As I drank deeply from the bowl, I thought back to when I had first became...what I am today.

It was all my fault.

I was young and I had been reckless. Though I didn't believe the stories...I should have been wary of them.

Them. The cold ones. Blood drinkers.

Vampires.

I shuddered, even though I wasn't cold.

The blood had become warmer. I would have to drink faster to prevent this.

So happy...and full of life. They always go for the young ones.

I had been outside, behind my home in Arizona, when one just comes out of nowhere. Her eyes flashed red with hunger and excitement. She wanted me specifically...**now**.

I had barely enough time to scream before she lunged at me and clawed at my neck.

I had fainted on the spot. I thought I was dead.

But my mom had heard me and had come to investigate. Bad choice.

The vampire leaped away from me and with a wild cry, lunged onto my mother exclaiming that such sweet blood should not go to waste.

Then that was when I had felt the burning. It pulled me from my faint and left me there, watching and screaming as my mother died in front of me. Once the vampire had realized what she had done, she grabbed me by my hair and threw me far away from her hoping that the fall would kill me.

It only made the pain that much worse.

And I laid there in the burning sun with the venom pulsing through my body, trying to heal my new bruises.

I lifted my arm and examined it.

There.

I still had a scratch from where I had landed. It didn't look as bad as before. But the venom couldn't heal it completely.

I sighed, tossing the empty bowl onto the floor.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I was so stupid to...to..."

I shut up and buried myself under the covers of my bed. My strength had returned but now I wished that I were dead.

"Bella?" Charlie called, wondering if I was still up there.

"I'm here." I said.

"Oh." Disappointment and confusion colored his tone. He wasn't sure whether this was good or bad news.

Bad, always bad.

"I'm going out again."

I would get some answers.

"OK." Charlie said meekly.

I wondered how long I would keep him alive before he irritated me much more? But I needed a parent to maintain this house and my appearance. I was only seventeen after all.

I jumped out the window in my room, too lazy to use the stairs. Besides, Charlie didn't need to see my eyes right now.

Poor man could only take so much.

I doubted, as I ran, that he would really want to see his own blood staring back at him through my passive eyes.

It wasn't a far run to the Cullens. It wasn't as cold as the night before. The snow was beginning to melt. But I had a jacket on, just in case.

I reached the door just as it swung open.

I gasped.

Edward freaking Cullen was staring back at me.

Then I arranged my face into a smile, seeing as he still disliked me.

"Hey." I said brightly.

His eyes narrowed as he studied mine.

I blinked rapidly and felt them change back into the warm brown I was accustomed to.

"What did you just do?" Edward hissed at me.

I sighed. Might as well tell before I go to hell...

"I changed my eye color, of course. I guess shape shifting isn't your forte, huh?" I smiled brightly at him again.

"You're a shape shifter?!"

"Hm."

"What the hell?! But you're human!" Edward muttered with anger.

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes. "Apparently not. Part of my disguise." I winked at him.

Edward looked at me, disgusted.

"That's why your scent was so off."

"Smelling me now, are we?" I giggled.

Edward growled.

"I can to that too!" I reminded him playfully. Hell, I could growl a lot more impressively than that.

"Vampire." He spit out, like he was choking on it.

"What, no visions of me? Oh wait. That's Alice right? What can you do again?" I asked patiently.

He shoved past me rudely. I jumped back.

He shocked me where our skin had touched. I felt my face begin to burn.

What was this?

Edward turned back around and locked eyes with me. Brown staring down gold.

The electricity snapped angrily between us.

I decided it right there.

I absolutely, surely, irreversibly hated Edward freaking Cullen.

--

Edward rushed out into the cold and slammed the door of his car.

I could hear the tires squealing as he left.

I smirked.

So, I had pissed off the little Cullen, had I?

Good.

Turning to face the front door, I began to wonder if Alice had a vision of me spilling my secret to Edward. Probably did. But that didn't explain why she wasn't running down here yet. She should be trembling with excitement by now.

Maybe she was busy.

Like, out hunting.

I shuddered. While my way wasn't the most traditional, it was preferable to the way that the Cullens fed. Their way was unnatural. They drank blood from...animals.

Gross.

Although, it did improve their appearances, not that they weren't beautiful before.

But they were the only coven that I had met with gold eyes. It signified that they were different right away.

I had never met other vampires that could establish a permanent residence so close to humans.

I couldn't believe it when my mother had told me. When Charlie had confirmed it...

I shook my head, my hand poised to knock.

The door opened in a flash.

I narrowed my eyes.

So. They were expecting me.

Carlisle's eyes stared me down warily as I stepped in the house.

"So, Bella, is there any reason why Edward seemed so...angry when he left?" Carlisle asked slowly.

I shrugged my shoulders as I clumsily sank into the couch. I would keep up my human charade. There was a slim, almost nonexistent, chance that Alice did not have a vision of me.

"Erm...maybe he was just so mad that he had to leave when I arrived here." I said brightly.

Ha! The day Edward is happy to see me is the day I drink animal blood.

Carlisle nodded, although I could tell he had dismissed my comment right away.

I studied the young doctor. I wondered what had happened in his past that made him chose this horrid life. It was just so unnatural! I couldn't fathom the control he possessed when he healed those ridiculous humans.

Something must have drove him to these extreme measures.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out or not.

It might drive me to drink animal blood for a while...

I heard light footsteps flit downstairs. I ignored it because the steps went on to another room away from us. Alice must not want to talk to me, I mused.

That was fine with me.

I never cared much for the slight pixie vamp. She was much too...unpredictable for me.

And then, she was all up in my face.

"What the...?!" I gasped as I leapt about five feet back from my attacker. Literally.

Alice...grr.

Alice and Carlisle were both staring unblinkingly at me.

What?

Oh.

Shoot.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

As my hand ran down my face, it revealed a little more skin...that had changed entirely.

I let down my guard and let them see me as I really was.

My skin had hardened and my eyes had turned blood red. My teeth were made of crystal and my stare could unwind the bravest of men.

I heard Carlisle take in a deep breath.

Oh yeah. I was also beautiful beyond belief. Even a married man could help but think...certain thoughts of me.

"So, I wasn't going crazy then." A melodic high voice broke the silence in the room.

I nodded primly. What were they going to do about it?

And then Alice broke out into a huge smile.

"So Edward isn't falling in love with a human, but a shape-shifting vampire! What great news, huh Carlisle?"

My jaw dropped open.

Edward...me...love...human...HUH?!

"What the hell? Alice. Explain. Now." I gritted out through my teeth.

Alice's eyes sparkled and grew ten times their normal size with excitement.

"Oh Bella! This is amazing! When I got that vision of you and your eyes, I thought that my vision had fogged up. I mean, humans with red eyes clearly meant something was wrong with them. But nothing is wrong now! Everything is right! Bella, you are a vampire, no? And Edward is a vampire! That means that the Volturi won't have to brought into this! We can live in peace and without controversy. Finally!"

Well jeez.

Even though Alice had spoken at a speed that most vampires would have trouble with, I caught every garbled up word.

And I hate every one.

"What's wrong with you Alice? Are you freaking blind? Or are those visions messing with your mind? Edward does not like me, much less love me. And I hate that guy anyway. Wow. Alice, I underestimated you before. This is just...wo-ow." I drew out the last word, hoping she could see my confusion.

Carlisle shook his head, his eyes holding some secret that I was unwilling to find out.

"Bella, believe it or not, Edward does have feelings for you. He hides them well but after that first day with you...he was lost. Even though you had disguised yourself as a human, Edward was lost in your eyes. He clearly sees you as a special type of person. He was right."

Ha. Ha.

The whole notion that Edward freaking Cullen had feelings for me was too much. I mean, the guy was such a prude. He was so touchy-feely over me listening in to him playing the piano. I wonder if he could hide his emotions if he did have any for me.

I doubted it.

No one was demented enough to love me. Not my mother, my father...

Not even Edward Cullen.

Especially him.

"No Carlisle. It just isn't...possible for anyone to love me. They can't. Not if they heard my horrible story.

Alice looked like she would cry.

"But, I love you Bella." Alice whined a little, poking out her lower lip.

I smiled wryly at her.

"You think you love me. But it's nothing but imagination. You see me as I am, a beautiful vampire with special powers. But you don't see me as you know me. I am a vampire with a past that has marked her and those who have come to know her. You can't love me."

Alice laughed. "Are you forbidding me Bella?"

Yes...

"No, of course not Allie! Love me all you want. I don't care. Just, don't get too brokenhearted if it doesn't work out with Edward, alright?"

Alice's eyes suddenly darkened to black.

Interesting...their eye color changes depending on the mood.

Hm.

"If he doesn't make this work then he is even more of an idiot than I thought he was." Alice growled at me.

Well, dang.

That doesn't really brighten Edward's profile now does it?

Oh well. I really don't give a damn.

Oh!

Then it hit me. I'd forgotten to tell them. But I wasn't sure how they'd react though...

"Erm. While this has been all great and fun but I gotta tell you, I won't be here for much longer. You know, that little annoying tidbit about never growing old. Yeah...gotta not let the humans know about that...'cept Charlie...and mom..." I muttered, half to myself.

Then something hard and small crashed into me.

I could feel Alice shake with sob less tears as her arms tightened around me.

"No Bella...no, don't go..." She wailed into my shirt.

Carlisle, on the other hand, was more disciplined about showing his sorrow.

"Bella, when is your departure?" He asked.

I lowered my eyes.

"When I graduate."

"What year are you now?"

Um. "I'm set as a junior in that tiny high school here. So...a year or so. Depends on if I want to take accelerated classes or not."

Carlisle nodded his head the tiniest bit.

"Excuse me then."

I nodded to him, a little confused. He ran out of the room with vampire speed.

Then I heard even more crying.

Oh. Esme.

Almost forgot about her...

"Oh, Alice, please calm down. Please, for me sweetie?"

Huh. Not my voice...

Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper. Long time never see." I smiled at him over Alice's head, which was a pretty easy feat.

Jasper nodded at me, his eyes focused on his tiny wife.

I guess he was trying to calm her butt down.

Didn't seem to be working.

"Wow. Emotional little bugger, she is." I commented to break the silence.

Jasper let out a huge breath.

"Yes. She is very hard to influence emotionally especially when she gets worked up over something." Jasper answered in his quiet voice.

I bent my head down and put my lips by Alice's ear.

"Hey, Allie? I know you heard me. I won't be leaving for a year at most. So you can torture me with new clothes all you want. Really. Just let Jasper calm you down, okay? I really like this shirt." I whispered to her.

Alice hiccuped, which was really adorable, no lie, and released her death grip on me.

OK, that shirt was going to the salvation army. Yuk.

I tried to smooth it out the best I could and smiled encouragingly to Alice. She closed her teary eyes and let Jasper work his magic on her. He lightly touched her petite shoulders.

A moment later, Alice was smiling brightly at me. I could still see the ghost of her depression though. She must be faking this for Jasper's sake.

Alice smoothed out her hair and shook herself a little.

"Alright. Well." Alice said. She seemed to be at a lost for words. Ha. She's embarrassed.

Jasper wrapped his arms lovingly around Alice. She smiled gratefully up at him. Aw.

"I'm outta here." I announced suddenly. I even shocked myself. But I guess I couldn't handle the love I felt sickeningly seep slowly into the room. I just felt so out of place around here and I definently didn't like it.

No. I had to go.

Alice whipped her head around to look at me.

"No no. I'm just going back home. I'm not leaving Forks for a while unless...somethin' happens. But you'll warn me before the crap squirts, right?"

Alice gave me a quick nod and a small smile.

Huh.

I nodded back to the big guy and left them.

They'd be alright. I could feel it.

I was just wondering about myself.

My heart felt cold. Whenever I was human, my heart beat and my body were so soft and warm. But now that I dropped that act, I was cold again. Ice cold actually.

I ignored the feeling and pushed it to the back of my mind.

It's not my problem. But I'd deal with it anyway...by ignoring it.

The thing was...whenever I thought about Edward...I felt...warm.

Ehhh...

Whatever.


	4. Confusion in My Head

_Romance_

ROMANCE, who loves to nod and sing With drowsy head and folded wing Among the green leaves as they shake Far down within some shadowy lake, To me a painted paroquet Hath been--most familiar bird-- Taught me my alphabet to say, To lisp my very earliest word While in the wild wood I did lie, A child--with a most knowing late, eternal condor years So shake the very Heaven on high With tumult as they thunder by, I have no time for idle cares Through gazing on the unquiet sky; And when an hour with calmer wings Its down upon my spirit flings, That little time with lyre and rhyme To while away--forbidden things-- My heart would feel to be a crime Unless it trembled with the strings. **Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

Yuck.

I cannot believe I just had that sick thought about Edward Cullen.

And I am a pretty sick thinker.

I had just imagined myself, dressed head to toe in white, and Edward, dressed in black. We were standing at the altar (oh and this is where it gets good, trust me) and we were saying our vows to each other. I was crying and Edward was smiling. Only, when he freaking turned to face me, it wasn't his gorgeous face locked on me.

It was...!!

Yeah. I'll leave that blank for you to figure out because I have no idea who my daydream self was marrying. So, yeah, sucks for your ass-mar! Ha-ha. That's from Lord of the Flies, which, by the by, has nothing, so I'm told, to do about flies but maybe lords. Eh, I don't know. I never read the book. Aren't planning to either. Ha ha.

Ok, so my little rant is over and I am sitting in my room stiff as a board and I am contemplating on whether to throw myself out the window or stick a knife in my heartless chest. I want to die. Now. I am so freaking depressed that it's a miracle that Jasper didn't feel me but maybe I am blocking him like I sometimes do unaware and I wish that I didn't because I know he has the best don't-kill-yourself advice in the entire world but he can't tell me because he doesn't know I need it!

Grr...sometimes I want to hit myself really hard, enough to hurt.

Man I infuriate myself so easily it's not even funny.

Mmmmm...

Well...

Maybe it is...funny...on occasion...sometimes...heh.

Yeah, you see how messed up my mind is? Confusion is so not my forte.

Oh!

I'm getting a headache! Can vamps get that? Er, do that? Get headaches, I mean, not do it. Or someone...

Ha. OK, stopping...NEVER!! Bwahaaahaahaa.

Sigh. I need a cat.

Or something to talk mindlessly to and pretend that it cares or listens.

I need a boyfriend.

Or at least a friend.

Sigh.

I have few memories of my death, which _should_ be comforting, but I remember mostly everything human. That's why I went back to Charlie and Forks and the...wet.

It was hard at first to stop wanting to attack Charlie. He was the only support I had right now and to...kill him, would not be in my favor. Plus, I still loved my human dad. Even though I didn't express it too often. But he knew I loved him just as he loved me. Sometimes he just...got scared at my vampire ways and...his love was tested. The fact that he hasn't tried to run away or abandon me says a lot. Especially when I act all bitchy almost 24/7 to him.

Love you Daddy Swan, even though you'll never hear me say that anytime soon.

--

_Valentine Song _

Dearest, let these roses In their purity, Be a present symbol Of my love for the blossom Thorns are sure to grow; Take heed lest you touch them, They would pain you so!Ah! my faults like thorns are, But cannot they be Hidden 'neath the flower Of my love for thee? **Robert Argyle Campbell **

**--**

_"If I had known you were that in love with my brother, I would have set you up hours ago!" _Ugh. That errant thought....Alice.

Was I really in deep with Edward Cullen?

Nah. Just...crushing. Hard. I guess.

No. I knew.

I shrugged to myself. Yeah, I liked him, so what? Nothing to get crazy over.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP!**_

I squeaked and sat up quickly in bed. Then I mentally slapped myself. I was a vampire for God's sake. There's no reason to be afraid anymore...unless it was another vampire.

-Gulp-

I shuffled over to my window and looked through the dirty pane.

"**GA!!**" I shrieked, jumping back and away from the glass.

The person on the other side giggled.

"_Alice!_" I hissed. "Not funny!" I whispered, knowing that she could hear me behind the flimsy glass.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm not _that_ scary." Alice scoffed from outside. "Hey!" She exclaimed as if she just thought of something. "Will ya let me in?"

I took in a deep breath and nodded, crossing the room in two seconds and opening the window in half a second.

"Thanks!" Alice replied, bouncing excitedly as she entered my room. She quickly seized me in a tight hug and pecked me on the cheek.

I blinked, surprised. "Um...you're welcome. Nice to see you again...." The phrase 'what a weird girl' was just running through my mind nonstop.

Alice looked around at my tiny, boring room, inspecting it, judging it, evaluating.....yeah. It probably wasn't much or nothing at all compared to her mansion of a house, not to mention _her_ room.

She spotted my pitiful little closet and shrieked indignantly. I glanced around in alarm.

"What?"

She stabbed a finger out towards my tiny closet.

"How dare you--?! Look at these poor clothes....We just got them Bella! Wait a day or so before you throw them on the floor! Now we'll have to replace them!!!!" She spoke double time, fueled by...pure Alice-ness.

I shook my head, laughing.

"Um, there's no way we're wasting money like that. Besides, a quick iron will solve everything Alice. Jeez, calm down."

Alice's eyes flashed daggers at me. I cringed under her stare.

"You will NOT ruin this__(insert really expensive fashion design label here)__with your iron. I forbid it! Really now Bella, all I have to do is take this down and exchange it....no biggie, it'll be quickie."

"ALICE!" I shook her by the shoulders. I really wanted to laugh at this quirky vampire. But this was ridiculous.

"What?" She asked, a blank stare fixed in her expression. It was like she was looking past, no, through me. It gave me chills.

"Are you alright?" I prodded her after a few minutes.

Alice shut her eyes and blinked lethargically.

"S-sorry. Just a...vision...'bout you and....well, it's not going to happen for a while yet. Ahem. What was I rambling about?" Alice said unsteadily.

"Vision? About me? What, are you psychic?" I asked her, confused and frankly, a little scared.

Alice grinned hugely at me. "Of course!" As if it were obvious....

I shook my head and giggled at my silly friend's antics.

"So what was it? I was just getting snippets of it..."

Alice pursed her lips in deep thought.

"Nope. Can't tell you. It'd affect the future way more than I'm comfortable with." Alice told me.

I pouted at her.

No effect whatsoever.

I could feel my heated side coming out. Crap.

"Fine! Whatever Alice. Like I even care. Future changes....it's freaking subjective sweetie! So I don't see what use you are when nothing you say is set in stone!" I growled at her, mood swings and all.

Alice just looked at me calmly.

I hit myself in the face.

"You 'saw' that, didn't you?"

Alice shrugged, "More or less. I could feel it, really."

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed with only the grace a true vampire could manage to have and execute perfectly.

Alice sat next to me, near my head, and grabbed my hand. I guess it was meant to be a comforting gesture. She didn't seemed bothered by the fact that I was a really no-touchy person. Alice was just cool like that.

"So, I think you should tell him. I know you've been thinking about it..."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Edward. You. Like. Him." Alice said very slowly to me.

If I was human, I would be blushing right now.

"So what? It wouldn't change anything if I told him how I felt. He doesn't feel the same."

"Eh...I'm not so sure about that. He's changed a lot, actually. He plays the piano instead of looking at it. He smiled a few hours ago....I think you've affected him more than you know."

I looked away.

"I made him stop playing." I whispered guiltily.

"Bella, he's just a prat like that. His music's so....private. It's a window to...him. To his soul, Bella. To share that with...anyone....is....difficult. Especially for a recluse like him." Alice smiled.

I laughed lightly at that and rolled over.

I didn't really believe her. I knew Edward thought of me as annoying and that was all. He had no...feelings for me. OK, sure he's changed a little but that just means the boy decided to poke his head out of his shell and see what's out there.

It had nothing to do with me at all.

Alice was silent. I glanced up at her and saw that she was having another vision. Great. Whoopdee noodle doo.

I swear, it better not be about me. Private life wasn't so private anymore.

Alice shuddered as she woke up from that particularly strange vision.

"I really hope your head's on straight, Isabella." Alice warned me seriously. I rolled my eyes. My head was always up in the clouds. Fine time to warn me.

"What's up in Lala Land?" I asked lazily.

Alice shrugged. "Well, if you're smart you'll talk to Edward and soon. I cannot stress that enough. And if you're really stupid....you just might die 'figuratively' in, oh say, four to six days."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Real slowly.

"What the hell is this?"

Alice stared me down. Hairs stood up on my neck.

"Edward **will** move on if he finds you don't want him the way he wants you. He **will** find someone else....and sadly, she's pretty vile. You, on the other hand, look like shit when this happens, just to put it simply."

"Fine. I'll fix it." I grumbled unhappily.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice said sweetly before hopping off my bed and dancing over to the window.

"Bye." I muttered under my breath.

I felt really stupid a few minutes later.

As I knew I would.

--

_The Best Thing in the World_

WHAT'S the best thing in the world? June-rose, by May-dew impearled; Sweet south-wind, that means no rain; Truth, not cruel to a friend; Pleasure, not in haste to end; Beauty, not self-decked and curled Till its pride is over-plain; Love, when, _so_, you're loved again. What's the best thing in the world? --Something out of it, I think. **Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

--


	5. The Real Me

The Boy Who Lived

It all started with a wand, a bit of magic, and a lightning shaped scar.

That was all it took to get the success of Harry Potter started.

J.K. Rowling, British author of this wildly successful series, was a mother looking for a way to support her baby. So to try to stay afloat, she sat down in a local coffee shop and started to right.

It's all history after that.

Her Harry Potter series has sold millions. Over 400 million copies have been sold worldwide. Harry Potter had become so popular that in 2001, the first movie came out on November 16th. Ever since then, fans from around the globe have been eager to read about and see Rowling's pride and joy, the Harry Potter. Now with the last book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, out of the way, the theaters keep on piling up with fans. We are up to the sixth movie now and have one more to go.

No, that's wrong.

Rowling, and those making movie magic at Warner Brothers Inc., have decided to split the last book into two parts. The first movie is due November 19, 2010 and the second is expected in May of 2011.

I can hear the applause now.

But before we can skip ahead to that, I want to focus on the current situation at hand.

Anyone heard of Twilight?

I have. It's a new and also successful series based on an ordinary high school girl, Bella Swan, and what happens when she falls in love with mysterious bad boy vampire, Edward Cullen. The series has reached its end at four books. The author has also written The Host, an adult novel, which is about 'aliens' taking over earth and inserting themselves into humans making them their hosts. This sci-fi story tells what happens when one 'alien' takes a liking to the human she's been assigned to. Can humans and aliens live together in peace? It's science fiction for those who don't like science fiction.

OK, so why does that matter?

Well, it seems that the author, Stephanie Meyer, has been deemed the next J.K Rowling.

Yeah right.

Yes, she has been very successful and has sold books all over the world. Her ideas are new and fresh and have created new legions of fans.

But that doesn't make her the next Rowling. Even Meyer has said so herself.

"There will never be anything like that again." Meyer said, referring to Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Still, Meyer's books are popular so much that they, at Summit Entertainment, have decided to release the first movie, Twilight, on November 21, 2008.

Do you see what I'm getting at?

Here's the thing: Twilight was originally slated for December 12, 2008. Harry Potter 6 was supposed to be released on Thanksgiving. Now the boy wizard has been pushed forward to next summer.

Looks like somebody had a few more scenes to shoot on the Hogwarts set......and immediately Twilight jumped at the chance.

Even though on her official website, Meyer says that Twilight has absolutely nothing to do with the switch up.

So Harry Potter is being pushed back to July 17, 2009 and Twilight is moving on up.

It's a big disappointment, right?

Well, for those of you who have already read Twilight, it's not half bad. I was, and still am, a dedicated Harry Potter fan and picked up Twilight because I was bored.

I'm not bored now.

It has completely entranced me. I found myself loving the characters so much so that Harry and Ron seemed to be a thing of the past, a phase. Bella and Edward from Twilight were all I thought about. So of course I'm going to be excited about the movie.

Don't rip at it until you read it.

But don't let that get your hopes down either, all of you faithful Potter fans. Harry and the rest of the gang will be flying across the silver screen soon.

And while you're waiting, check out the line for Twilight.

**A/N:** _That article up there is by mwha. It was published in my school newspaper. Pretty awesome, I think. Anywho...here's with the Twilight..._

* * *

Bella's POV

What's the best thing in the entire world?--the entire universe?

I frowned as I thought of this trivial question.

Was it money? Nah...money, as proved, does not bring you happiness.

Was it...no, I can't think that way. Otherwise, I just might want to find it when I knew it was not for me.

My stupid brain thought of the word anyway.

_Love._

Pfft. Of course. It was love. The one thing I had denied myself when I first turned into this cruel monster. No one could love a sick thing like me, not even Charlie. He was only here because he was lonely and secretly was searching for the old Isabella in me.

He was wasting his time.

Isabella was dead.

He knew that. I knew that. The obituary papers even knew it. So why was it so hard to accept?

Because he loved that dead girl so much that when her body appeared on his doorstep, he couldn't help but embrace it for what it once was and--and for what it might have become and soon be.

Vampire.

I wanted to strangle that word.

I sighed and rolled over on my bed. It was night, around 12, I thought. I could hear Charlie's innocent snores softly down the way. I wished him good dreams. They were the only place where Charlie could escape from me.

I winced. OK, that thought had hurt.

--

I ran quickly, silently through the woods. The branches and leaves caressed me like an old lover. I found solace in these woods. I would need that, for what I was about to do next. I would definitely miss it.

As I skidded to a stop a few miles away from my destination, I felt my body tremble, telling me that it was hungry. But for what? Humans were not around, not this far out, and animals just repulsed me. Besides, I had not drank the blood of anyone but my father's recently.

Maybe the Cullens.......

I shook my head and grit my teeth. No, that would not do. To ask them for blood...it simply set off a bad tone.

My ears perked as a branch was tossed aside behind me.

"Who's there? Show yourself." I demanded, tensing.

"Might I ask the same of you? These are my lands. You are trespassing."

My eyes closed at the sound of the familiar comforting voice, even if that voice was pissed right now.

"I'm sorry. I was actually..."

"Contemplating on killing something?" Edward sneered. _(_ **A/N:** _Whoa...mind you, this is NOT the Edward that we know and love. Sounds like some Draco Malfoy or James....ech.)_

"....going to your house." I said tonelessly. Inside, my heart, my dead heart, was fit to burst with grief. Why was he being so--so cold towards me? Alice must be wrong. Edward did not want or like me one little bit.

Edward walked slowly around so that he was right in front of me. I shifted uneasily. He looked relaxed except for the expression on his face. I wasn't sure if he wanted to attack me or not. It seemed as if he were battling these two possibilities. He looked to be angry and a bit annoyed. At me, I wasn't sure.

He shook his head and turned sharply on his heel.

"Follow me then. I was just heading back home when I--I heard you."

My eyes narrowed. I did not miss that stumble.

_What were you really going to say Cullen?_

Edward bolted away from me like he was on fire. I grinned a little as I chased after him. He was fast, but I could keep up. Running was probably one of the few things that I enjoyed about being a vampire. It was the closest thing to flying, I thought. It made me feel free. I defied gravity and all the commonly accepted laws of science here. Nothing felt greater, made me more powerful--and fat headed.

Edward looked over his shoulder at me in surprise.

_What pretty boy? Didn't expect me to even come close?_

Rawr.

I passed Edward Cullen easily.

He almost froze in his tracks before grinning like a Cheshire cat and zipping after me.

Oh, so he wanted to race, did he now?

_Bring it on._

--

We eventually reached the house, neck and neck, when all of a sudden (forgive my stupidity) I tripped over an errant tree root. It sent me flying ahead but I had no control over the speed. I really was flying.

Until I fell head first into the dirt.

And listened to Edward's gay laughter as he flew by, inevitably beating me to the house.

_**Ooooh!**_ I grabbed some dirt in my hands as they balled up into tight little fists.

I was so close! Yet, I let mother nature take me by surprise.

I hopped up and brushed my self off. Then I ran, blindly, angrily to the Cullen home.

I was fuming.

Edward was leaning on the wall, casually. He was smirking.

I want to slap that smirk off his beautiful, arrogant face!

So I decided to ignore him and called out softly for Alice. She appeared out of thin air, in my opinion.

I grinned at the pixie like vampire in front of me.

"One of us..." She whispered laughingly.

I smiled again at her and pointedly ignored Edward whose eyes were digging into my back.

"And when did you find out?"

"When I saw you telling us. Of course, I already knew then too." Alice brightly told me. "And also the fact that you just raced Edward."

I snorted, much to Alice's amusement. "Figures."

Alice frowned slightly. "Though, I can't figure how Edward knew before _me_."

Shrugging, I decided to not really care. The secret was out. The jig was up. They knew. I let them know.

Whatever.

At least I wouldn't have to completely hide from them anymore. I could drop my fake appearance for now.

I closed my eyes and did exactly that.

I heard seven gasps around me.

Opening my newly transformed eyes, I stared at all the Cullens. Their expressions ranged from surprised to excited to faintly confused.

"Bella--?"

I shook out my long, one week dyed, pitch black hair. "What?"

"You're so pretty!!! You always were but this is like--wow!" Alice squealed, tugging on my arm.

I quirked an eyebrow and rose my arm with Alice attached on it. She was easily lifted two feet off the ground.

_So light...._

Her lover, Jasper, laughed as I set Alice back down on the ground.

Alice looked a little ruffled and quite surprised.

"OK, we already knew she was light." A smooth voice spoke about my show of strength.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want me to lift you up, Cullen?"

Edward smirked and tilted his head to the side. "I'd like to see you try to catch me."

I frowned, really getting annoyed then. Such an arrogant boy he was.

My throat was getting a little tight, uncomfortable. My eyes were bigger than normal.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Carlisle asked me from his spot next to Esme.

"Yeah." I admitted, swallowing.

"And what do you eat, dear?" Esme questioned with a smile.

My eyes darted from face to face. I wasn't so sure of their reactions. My diet was radically different from theirs....I didn't want to upset them.

"Um, it's OK. I usually eat at home." Was my tongue-in-cheek answer.

Emmett, the big bear, spoke up. "Nonsense. You can join us tonight. Plenty to go around."

Edward frowned and appeared next to his brother. "Emmett, she can't. She doesn't eat like us. She's still disguising her eyes."

My said eyes widened at the subtle accusation. OK, so it was true. My eyes weren't naturally gold like theirs. But I wasn't sure if they'd like me so much if they weren't.

"Reveal yourself." Rosalie demanded in a cold tone.

I stared at her.

Bitch.

Shaking out my hair again in frustration, I sighed.

"Fine. Damn it."

I blinked. It was quiet.

"I knew it." That was from Edward.

"Oh Bella." Alice breathed.

The other vampires were stiff. They looked like marble statues, only so horrifyingly real. Their faces were blank, void of emotion.

OK, so my eyes were a brilliant shade of bloody red. So what? At least I didn't kill humans. I only drank their blood. I wanted to tell them that but somehow that didn't sound like it'd make it any better.

"Sorry you guys. But I had never known there was another choice. Until I moved here. I was curious about you. And your eyes are lovely...." I rambled in the empty space.

"So are yours, Bella. Don't doubt that. We--we just haven't seen that color in a long time." Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh."

"Bella, do you...kill humans?"

"NO!" I immediately shouted. "I couldn't never do that....I live with my human dad...." I winced.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "How do you manage that? With the human blood, your senses are heightened dramatically to kill for more."

I shrugged and avoided his gaze. "He's my dad. I can't kill him. It's against everything that's still sane."

"So where do you get the blood from?" Alice whispered, horrified.

"My dad." The answer came out slowly but still whole. I was surprised at that.

I'd never told anyone before.


	6. You Hate Me, Don't You

Letter from the Devil  
This can really make you think. It actually made me really mad  
while I was reading it, but it made me realize some things.  
Plus,  
I had to send it because of the P.S.  
This is deep... and I wasn't  
going to forward or share it, but that  
last line... you'll see.

A LETTER TO YOU FROM SATAN  
I saw you yesterday as you began your daily chores.

You awoke without kneeling to pray. As a matter of fact, you didn't  
even bless your meals, or  
pray before going to bed last night.  
You are so unthankful, I like that about you.

I cannot tell you how glad I am that you have not changed your way  
of living, Fool, you are mine.

Remember, you and I have been going steady for years, and I still  
don't love you yet.

As a matter of fact, I hate you, because I hate God.

He kicked me out of heaven, and I'm  
going to use you as long as possible to pay him back.

You see, Fool, GOD LOVES YOU and HE has great plans in store for you

But you have yielded your life to me, and I'm going to make your life a living hell.  
That way, we'll be together twice. This will really hurt God.

Thanks to you, I'm really showing Him who's boss in your life with  
all of the good times we've had.

We have been...

watching dirty movies,  
cursing people out,  
stealing, lying, being hypocritical, fornicating, overeating, telling dirty jokes, gossiping, being judgmental,  
back stabbing people, disrespecting adults, and those in leadership positions, no respect for the Church, bad attitudes.

SURELY you don't want to give all this up.

Come on, Fool, let's burn together forever. I've got some hot plans  
for us. This is just a letter of appreciation from me to you.

I'd like to say "THANKS" for letting me use you for most of your foolish life.

You are so gullible, I laugh at you. When you are tempted to sin, you give in

HA HA HA, you make me sick.

Sin is beginning to take its toll on your life. You look 20 years  
older, and now, I need new blood.  
So go ahead and teach some children how to sin.

All you have to do is smoke, get drunk or drink while under-aged,

cheat, gamble, gossip, fornicate, and live  
being as selfish as possible.

Do all of this in the presence of children and they will do it  
too. Kids are like that.

Well, Fool, I have to let you go for now. I'll be back in a couple of seconds to tempt you again. If you were smart, you  
would run somewhere, confess your sins, and live for God with what little bit  
of life that you have left.

It's not my nature to warn anyone, but to be your age and still  
sinning, it's becoming a bit ridiculous. Don't get me wrong, I still hate you.

IT'S JUST THAT YOU'D MAKE A BETTER FOOL FOR CHRIST.

P.S. If you love me, you won't share this.

* * *

_(_**A/N:** _OK, after all of that, I think I should give you all the story. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! I LOVE reviews, remember that.)_

Bella's POV

Emmett tilted his head and Alice gasped. Jasper looked a little sick and in pain. I'm guessing his power was a little uncomfortable right now.

Edward looked disgusted with me.

I glared at him the most.

The Cullen parents were calm, despite their children's weird stares at me.

Rosalie had walked away from the room with Emmet following. Good riddance. I was one second away from throttling her. There was something about her that got under my skin.

I cringed as I thought of the Cullens rejecting me. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to or relate with. It'd be lonely like it was when I was first changed.

"Charlie gives it to me." I babbled quickly. No one moved. "He goes to a blood drive and keeps some of the blood that's drawn. He says it's for research and stuff. He really doesn't want me to die, or this body anyway. He knows that the Bella he knew is dead. He's just happy with pretending that's not the case."

"You know humans aren't suppose to know--"

"And why not? Gosh, it's really hard explaining anything to Charlie nowadays. I can't lie to him. He's my only support system." I was furious. I was not going to lie to Charlie after what he'd been through. He deserved the hard truth.

Carlisle sighed. "But there are rules put in place, Bella. That's the main one. No one can know who you are or else they'll be killed."

"By who?"

"The Volturi."

My back stiffened and my eyebrows rose. I'd never heard of this name before but they sounded like they meant business. I'd just have to keep Charlie a secret then. No biggie.

"OK, so they won't find out from anybody."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks.

I narrowed my eyes. "Right?"

"Oh we won't tell. We're just worried about Rose. And Edward here seems to hold some animosity towards you as well." Carlisle explained, frowning at Edward.

I turned on him. "Wouldn't you want your parents to know who you really are even if they're human? Would you be able to lie about this?"

Edward hissed at me, his eyes glinting. "It's none of your business. The fact is, you could get us all into trouble with this love of sharing that you seem to possess. Who else knows?"

"No one." I promised, ignoring his angry tone.

Everyone seemed to relax without the help of Jasper at that.

"Well, that's good. I don't see anyone goofing up your future, Bella." Alice said hesitantly.

"Thanks, fortune teller."

She grinned at me. I think she was nervous because she more like bared her teeth to me.

Jasper placed a strong hand on her tiny arm. He flashed a quick look at me but I couldn't decipher it. I imagine it had something to do with me leaving Alice the heck alone. Fine. I wouldn't touch her. She was safe, man.

"Really, Charlie wouldn't make any trouble. He's known for a while actually. He was the first thought I had when I 'woke up'." I knew he was important especially since I couldn't remember much about my human life. Dumb side effects.

"Grr." I added, looking at Jasper. He wanted to rip my throat out, I'd expect. I wasn't showing much emotion. Guess he wasn't used to that from anyone. Others just wore them out on their sleeves. Hahaha.

Not.

Carlisle winced. He didn't like hostility in his house.

"Please, calm down Jasper. This is not making anything better."

Jasper growled and pulled Alice out of the room with him. Alice rolled her eyes. I wanted to too.

Now only the parents and Edward were left.

I felt hostility from Edward all around. His parent were calm and collected. I liked that about them. But Esme seemed a little worried. She had a big heart, I could tell.

"I guess I can clear a room at least." I said sourly, pouting.

Esme reached out and patted my arm. I allowed it. Shocking.

"Oh it's not you dear. It's the situation. They're not used to something like this. It's extraordinary for a human to know the truth. We'd rather not for this to continue."

"Are you sure your father's told no one else." Carlisle pressed.

I sighed heavily. "Yes! I'm sure! And now I'm leaving! No one wants to see me anyway." Stomping out the house, I ran away from them.

If I could cry, I would be doing so right now without a doubt.


	7. FRIEND spells what?

I reached Charlie's in a matter of seconds. I felt bad about all this, I really did. How was I suppose to know that I shouldn't have told my father about vampires? Of couse, Charlie's first reaction to it should have been some kind of hint.

The poor man almost had a heart attack when I had told and showed him.

I think I was a little too drastic about it. I stabbed myself in the chest only to show him that I had broken the knife.

Yeah. That had been going about it too far.

But he believed me. And he knew to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Bella, you're here?" Charlie called from the living room. I could hear the TV going.

"Yes." I answered in my cheery voice. I wanted to hide my sadness from Charlie. I'd only want to use him as a punching bag. Bad idea. Best not to tempt the possibility.

I climbed up the stairs at human speed to my room.

"About time you got here."

I narrowed my eyes at the intruder.

Alice.

I tilted my head, a little confused.

"What're you doing here? Jasper's going to kill you. Or me."

Alice grinned. "Oh he's fine with it. As long as he doesn't know, that is."

Ahhh.

"Still...why are you here?" I asked again.

Alice sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my family. It was...I just hated how they treated you. After all, you had no idea of the rule. You still have human family. I guess that's why it was such a shock to them." Alice explained.

I plopped onto my bed.

"Eh, whatever. I accept your...your...whatever it is. I won't bother you all anymore. I'll just be that strange vampire girl down the street with the human for a father." I groaned into my pillow.

Alice's laughter sounded like chimes chinking together in the wind.

"Bella, I can't allow that. I want you to come back. Please visit. I want to be your friend and I'm sure everyone else feels the same."

"Except Rosalie."

"Except Rosalie."

We giggled together, some of my mope-y-ness drying up.

I sighed and stared at my cracked ceiling.

"But why would you want to be _my _friend?" I whispered.

Alice could still here me, of course.

"Because you're alone, essentially. You could use a friend. Plus, I like you Bella." Alice shrugged.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, savoring the words. I couldn't remember when someone had told me they'd liked me or that they could even slightly tolerate me for that matter.

"Thanks Alice."

Alice squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Just give my dumb relatives some time. We truly want you to come back."

And then she disappeared, the window opening and closing shut in a milisecond.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in this craptastic room. Maybe I would go back. Tomorrow. Or maybe I'd give it a few days.

I really wanted a friend.

Even if I had no idea what to do if I had one.


	8. Depressed

I sat up in my not so soft bed and quickly rushed to my window.

I had heard something go bump in the night.

No really. Someone was lurking outside my bedroom window. Creeper.

I sighed and peeked out with my awesome vision. Pity that the robber had to target this house tonight. It'd be his last one.

But what looked back at me surprised me.

Golden eyes.

I started, then looked closer.

Yep. It was those yellow peepers alright.

I raised and eyebrow as the figure shifted in the tree into the moon's light.

"Edward?" I said incredulously. What the heck was he doing here? I thought he hated my venom.

Edward frowned and rapped on the window. Apparently he wanted me to pull it up.

What, so he could attack me in my room?

I groaned and pushed up the window anyway. I didn't care at the moment what would happen.

"What do you want?" I whispered. "Shouldn't you be pretending to sleep?"

Edward just looked at me. Was he going to communicate at all? Or was I forced to play charades tonight?

"If you have something to say, say it and leave. I really don't need this right now."

Edward mumbled something and looked away from my face.

What? I had barely heard him and I'm a vampire.

"Didn't catch that, sorry." I scowled.

Edward heaved a sigh. "Fine. I said I was freaking sorry! OK? Can you hear me now?"

"Uh huh."

So what. I wasn't touched or moved by it or anything. He hadn't meant it, that was for sure. Alice had put him up to it.

"So?"

I crossed my arms. "So what? Are you going to leave now?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't believe me, do you."

"No."

"But I mean it."

"No, you don't."

Edward rocked back on his heels atop the huge branch.

"Well, it's not my fault that you don't believe me. I said it." He hissed.

I shrugged and moved to close the window.

Edward leaned forward. "I did mean it. Bella, I said I'm sorry. Deal with it."

"OK."

I shut the window and covered it with the shade.

That went marvelously.

He didn't mean it. He didn't. And no matter what he said, Alice or someone put him up to it. Next thing I'll know, he'll bring flowers and a sorry card.

He didn't mean it at all. His eyes were cold and hateful. He was just like Rosalie. I was sure. Only a boy. A very cute one.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling from my bed.

Sometimes I wanted to be someone else. I didn't love my life so far. Especially since I had become a vampire, my life went down the drain.

No friends, barely any family, no boyfriend, no sleep, no food, no life. That summed up my existence.

And that's all it was. Me, existing. Not living.

I closed my eyes and breathed slower, trying to work up a semblance of sleep.

Maybe if I worked hard at it, I could get some rest tonight.

Charlie unleashed a huge snore that shook the house.

I sighed and stuffed the pillow onto my face.

Maybe if I worked really hard at it, I could suffocate myself.

Ugh....


	9. First Date!

So I was having a pretty bad week.

Edward didn't dare come back. I knew he wasn't going to try any harder. He probably thought that he had given a sufficient apology.

Eh, I didn't care one way or the other.

I wasn't going to talk to Edward ever again. Really, I promised myself not to.

I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue talking to Alice. Bless her for reaching out to me. I really loved that. But I didn't want her to feel so obligated to be my friend. She didn't need to be held to her word. I would never do that to her. I almost didn't blame Edward and Rosalie for acting the way they did. I wasn't exactly welcome company.

Running my hand down my face, I was slowly going insane.

Charlie had been gone this whole week. He had to fly up up and away to an important police conference. I hadn't bothered to call him. He'd never pick up. Half the time I was sure he worried if he'd have a house to go back to with me being vampire and all.

"OK, now what the hell are you going to do?" I questioned myself.

"That's pretty freaky, Swan." A voice suddenly came from my right.

"The f--?!"

My eyes widened as Edward stepped in front of me. He was smirking straight at me. I wanted to slap him for scaring me like that!

"Why are you here? You almost gave me--never mind. Jesus." I muttered, running my hands through my hopeless hair. Straight dirt brown thanks to my father. My mom was blond; a real one.

"I really want to say sorry Swan. I didn't do a good job of it...before." Edward sighed and looked away.

I squinted at the prick.

"And I really really want you...to go away." I bit my lip, a little worried about what he would say to that.

Edward shook his head, still looking down at the ugly carpet.

"No such luck ma'am. I made a promise to my family." Then he looked up and those gold peepers struck through my heart. I needed to lie down for a moment.

Edward laced his fingers together behind his head and walked to the living room like he owned the place. I wrinkled my forehead but followed him anyways. Maybe I'd get some info out of this pointless visit.

He sat down in the comfy chair while I took the couch.

"Bella, I don't want to alienate you." Edward leaned forward, his eyes peering into mine. "Really, my behavior has been...well, it leaves much to be desired. What came over me to be so rude...it was unacceptable."

I scoffed. Ya think?

He continued to push on. "And um, I want to make it up to you."

"Really." I said dryly.

He stared up at me with those honest-to-God beautiful eyes. "I really would."

Oh crud. I think I lost use of my mouth.

It took everything in my body not to drool with my mouth open. I tried to be discreet about it.

I don't think I succeeded.

Edward smirked.

And then I woke up again.

"Look, you don't have to do anything. I'd rather you didn't." It was my turn to smirk as Edward stared at me, gobsmacked.

Smirking, I stood from my cold little spot on the couch, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you left right now. In fact, that could be the best apology you ever gave me."

Edward shook his head quickly. "Bella, come on. I really don't think--"

I held my hand up. "Just go home. Tell Alice and them that you made me smile. See? I'm smiling."

Albeit, it was more of a grimace with some fart behind it but...

"No."

He didn't buy it.

Which made me suspicious.

"How much is she paying you?" I finally asked, all squint-eyed.

Edward laughed for a short second. "Ah, she isn't paying me anything. Alice is just good at making me think."

I rolled my eyes and padded off to the kitchen, which was right through the doorway.

"Is she a mind reader or something? If not, then go and lie. Really. I won't blame you." I muttered as I shuffled around the kitchen.

"No, she's a psychic. I'm the mind reader."

I hope I misheard that.

Because I have been having thoughts that aren't exactly holy up there. And then whenever I thought of Edward...oh jeez.

I turned around in a tight circle and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"I don't need to hear that. You raping my brain is so not appealing to me." I growled.

Edward let out this harsh laugh. He wasn't happy at all.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not funny." I shouted, opening my eyes.

Edward stopped immediately and I shut my mouth to keep from crying like a freakin' baby.

I took in some shallow breaths, none of them helping me at all.

"What am I thinking now, Edward." I asked tonelessly.

Edward rubbed his temple agitatedly.

"That's the thing. Bella, I don't know what you're thinking. I can't read your mind."

Funny. I couldn't tell what I was thinking either.

I blinked, surprised. "And what, exactly, do you mean?"

Edward pursed his lips and scratched his face. "Um, I don't know what you're thinking. When I'm around you, it's quiet. Even when I force it, I get nothing. And...never mind."

I was becoming a little morbidly intrigued in this. "No, go ahead. Eddie, I think I'm warming up to you." Not. But, it was good to get him thinking that in _his_ head.

Edward licked his lips and leaned back a little on his heels. Was this some big confession that I was about to witness? Probably not.

"And I feel normal, OK? Or as normal as a vampire can get when he has nothing else crazy going for him." Edward gritted his teeth.

Ha ha ha. I wanted to guffaw loudly in his face. He thought that he could be normal? Ha ha.

"But that's not why I'm here. How about I take you out..."

"To dinner? Sorry. I don't eat. And no, before you ask, I'm not anorexic." I smiled wryly at him.

Edward groaned. "Are you always this difficult?"

"Only on a good day." I batted my lashes at him with an angelic smile. I think.

Edward chuckled a little.

"How about I call you. Before this gets violent." Edward shook his head with a crooked smile.

I pointed towards the door.

"Get out."

Edward held up his hands as he left. Super speed, of course.

I almost wanted to throw my shoe at him when I heard him yell, "I'll be back!".

And I thought I was immune to grief.

I found myself looking out the window as he ran away. Of course, he was gone within seconds; maybe reaching the milli-s.

I also found myself smiling a little. Just a little bit.

But it was enough to make me a little happy.

Sigh.


	10. I Dont Need To Deal With This

_Frost Bite_

I sighed as I 'woke up'. I was so done with this. Living a lie and being a shell of who I really was. I was just so done.

Done with how I felt whenver _he _was around.

That he made me feel just a little bit whole. A little bit real. Just a little bit more me.

I was done.

Really.

I pulled back the shade to glance out the window. It was a perfect day. Rainy with heavy clouds of thunder.

I could go out today.

RAPRAP!!!

I jumped, completely suprised as I heard the knocking at the door. Who was here at seven in the morning on a saturday??

Ughhh.

I got dressed and hopped downstairs, hoping that the person had disappeared by now.

I opened the door to my worst nightmare.

Edward. Witha huge as shit eating smile on his face.

And a white rose in his hand.

"Oh gawd, what did they do to you?" I moaned, covering my face with my hands at this truly horrible show.

Edward laughed and tugged my arms down, electricity running down my spine as he did so.

"Oh please. You're such a drama queen. Did you forget? I'm still not done making it up to you. Plus, I owe you a date, do you remeber?"

"All too well." I muttered as I walked away.

Edward came in and closed the door.

"Really, I'm actually looking forward to our date." Edward said comfortably as he pressed the flower into my hand.

I sniffed at it stealthily before I threw it on the coffee table. None too nicely either.

"So. Are you staying here until I kick you out?"

"Even past then." Edward said coolly.

"I hate you." I snarled, turning my back on him.

Edward chuckled quietly as I went into the kitchen for my 'breakfast'.

Infuriating weasel.

I so wasn't going to play this game, no matter how much I secretly wanted to. I'd get hurt, laughed at, ridiculed... the list goes on really.

And if there's something I can do about it, I will.

Drinking my morning cup of Jo, I relaxed a little as the fresh blood pumped through my veins. My eyes flashed bright red for a second before fading down back to dull brown. Ugh, I actually wanted some gold peepers myself. Maybe. Just a little.

I slurped loudly, doing anything I could to turn him off from me. I mean, this was just how I was. As soon as I felt someone getting too close, I had to push away.

I know, it sounds like some corney romance novel.

Oh well.

Can't sue me.

So nyah!

Edward wrinkled his nose at me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you really drinking it?"

"Jealous?" I winked at him, my eyes freely flashing red at the new influx of blood.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I get by just fine being a vegetarian."

"Huh?" OK he wasn't making any sense.

Edward plopped himself, gracefully, in a chair and explained.

"See, it's our nature to drink human blood like you're doing. But its not the only way we can get sustenance. Animals have blood too, no? And they're put on earth to eat so might as well! So we drink animal blood instead of human. It makes us feel more humane and civilized. Plus, we get gold eyes instead of red ones so we don't scare off people."

Huh. Ooookay.

"Well, I'm not giving up my donated blood if that's what you're preaching for." I burped.

Edward shook his head. "I'm not. Honestly. I mean, you can disguise your eyes so go ahead. Just don't kill anyone for blood, k?"

I didn't bother to comment as I washed and put away my breakfast.

"So watcha doin later? Cuz I've got the day planned out if you're free."

I shot a dirty look at him. Of course I had plans! I wasn't some lowly loner who did nothing but read and look outside her window.

"I'm busy. Maybe next time." Now, I know I wanted his affections once. I did. But...this is just too creepy. And I know he's doing it as an apology.

I was no sympathy date.

"Oh. Well, maybe I could join you?"

I snorted. Give up, Cullen.

"No, I don't think that's...possible." I said with an eye roll.

Edward pursed his perfect lips. "Well now you're just lying. What can you possibly do without company?"

"I could list so many things it'd make your head spin." I retorted.

Edward held his hands up. "Fine. Fine, I get it. You want me to get lost...today. Doesn't mean I'm not done trying."

I just shook my head as he left through the back door. Go ahead Edward, I don't care. No matter what, I'm through with you.

I'm just through with everybody.


End file.
